Missing In Action
by Twisted-Galaxy
Summary: Yzak Joule. Pilot of the Duel. Goes missing after a confrontation with the strike. Wounded and found by the Archangel one can only wonder what’ll happen next…
1. The Strike Pilot

Note to all that I do not own Gundam Seed

**-Missing In Action-**

**Chapter One: The Strike Pilot**

_Location: Earth_

Everything had gone downhill so quickly that not even those who had been right there watching things unfold were sure of what happened. The Strike, which had seriously been damaged, suddenly became so fluent in its actions that the advancing Duel hadn't stood a chance. Athrun had leaned back in his seat watching the explosion his eyes going wide. Dearka had held his breath his hands gripping the controls tightly. Nicol had frozen in mid motion of pressing a button and inhaling.

"No." Dearka whispered moving his suit forward. "No." He tried to contact Yzak but stopped his eyes narrowing as he saw the remains of the Duel fall into the water below. "No! Yzak!" He rushed at the Strike. His suit was warning him of his low power but he didn't give a damn. Suddenly the Blitz blocked him.

"Dearka stop!" Nicol's voice was shaking as though the young pilot was trying not to cry. Dearka was breathing deeply trying to control himself. The Strike was flying back to the legged ship its own phase shift armor down.

"Watch Out!" Athrun's warning came just in time and the Blitz and Buster were able to avoid a critical blow from the SkyGrasper.

"We have to retreat" Nicol said sadly and he numbly nodded trying desperately to not cry however he already felt a couple of tears crawling down his cheeks.

"Yzak…"

* * *

Yzak opened his eyes and tried to get his head above the water. He was still in the cockpit of the Duel and water was leaking in and filling it rapidly. He pulled off his ruined helmet with shaking hands and noticed the blood. He was injured? Looking he noticed his shoulder was impaled to the seat. The pain suddenly hit him with this realization and he gritted his teeth. The water level was now at his chin. 

"I refuse to die like this! I refuse!" Using one hand he unbuckled the straps that held him to the seat and took a deep breath as the water reached his eyes. He held his breath as he desperately tried to remove the pole from his shoulder and after tugging a few times he finally pulled it free. Holding his shoulder he pushed his feet against the seat and his head hit the top of the cockpit. The entire cockpit was filled. He panicked as he pushed against the cockpits door and it didn't open. The water pressure must've been too strong. He was beginning to need air desperately and the water inside the cockpit was beginning to turn red from his blood. 'God no…Not this way.' He pushed against the door his legs pushing against the seat. It shifted. Slamming his body against the door it cracked open enough for him to exit and he swam desperately to the surface. He had sunk deep while he had been in the cockpit and was beginning to black out as he reached the surface. Gasping desperately and trying to calm himself he glanced at his wound. Feeling the wind pick up and hearing a loud engine he turned and felt his gut drop seeing the archangel.

* * *

Dearka rested his head against the cool surface of his locker. He looked at Yzak's locker and felt his eyes sting and his throat constrict. Athrun was staring at something he couldn't see but his hands were shaking so badly that he was struggling to change into his uniform. . Nicol entered the room and they looked at him. 

"Yzak's been classified as MIA since we don't have a body to prove for certain of his death." Nicol's announcement made Dearka feel ill and he felt his shoulders slumping at the fact that Yzak hadn't been found in the water.

"How did his mom take it when contacted?" Athrun asked

"They haven't managed to contact her yet." Nicol said lowering his gaze. "She's a busy woman." Everyone became quiet.

* * *

_Three days later _

"Poke me like that again and I'll shove it up your ass!" Yzak snapped staring at the people holding rifles to his back. He was really getting sick of this routine and as he stumbled he closed his eyes trying to lift himself above it all. However with the constant stares from people on board the ship, the burning pain in his shoulder, the migraine he had gotten soon after arriving and the lack of sleep he found himself growing weak. Opening his eyes he found himself outside. 'Why am I here?' A boy approached him and dismissed the guards who had taken him here.

"Hi." He said in a monotone voice "My name is Kira. Yours would be?" Yzak glared at him putting all his effort into it. He hadn't said his name to anyone on this ship and he wasn't about to start here. Kira lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything and I'd like to call you by your actual name." To Yzak's own amazement he told Kira.

"Yzak Joule."

* * *

_My First Gundam Seed Fic. I found that no one had done a story on Yzak going MIA so I decided to do one. I thought it was an interesting idea. Anywho. Give me your thoughts about it and PLEASE point out any faults to the story! Its a short chapter cause I'm not to sure about a few things._


	2. Guilt

**-Missing in Action-**

**Chapter Two: Guilt**

"What do you mean he's MIA?" Ezalia demanded leaning towards the screen. The person on the other end, Commander Rau Le Creuset bowed his head.

"It was a most unfortunate and unwelcome incident. He was a soldier who-"

"Cut with the sweet talk!" She barked, "What exactly happened? Who took my Yzak away from me? Who killed my son?"

* * *

Dearka picked at his food not really seeing it. His mind kept drifting away from reality to the battle that had taken place only three days ago. 

_…Flashback… _

_"Dearka! Hit the engines! Let me worry about the Strike!" Yzak's voice was low and laced in fury. _

_"What about the SkyGr-" _

_"Shut up and just do it!" _

_"Yzak!" Athrun argued, "I've already told you to-"_

_"Shut up bastard! It's your fault it's still here in the first place!" Athrun narrowed his eyes and fired on the Archangel as it fired upon him. Yzak and the Strike exchanged blows and Dearka had to admit it appeared as though the Duel had the upper hand. _

_"Nicol! Handle the SkyGrasper!" Athrun shouted and the Blitz immediately changed directions. Dearka maneuvered the Buster behind the Archangel and was about to fire when the Strike nailed him from behind._

_"Yzak what the hell are you doing?" He shouted "At least keep the Strike preoccupied!" _

_"Shut up! What the-?" Yzak's voice had gone from anger to astonishment faster then the time given. Dearka had turned his suit only in time to witness the explosion…_

_"No" Dearka whispered moving his suit forward "No"_

_…Fin Flashback…_

Now that he thought of it he had had many chances to intervene and prevent Yzak from being killed yet he hadn't acted. He had done nothing and as a result his best friend had paid the price in full. He had perished falling into the depths of the sea possibly never to be recovered. He pushed his food away and lowered his head into his arms.

"I should have done something!"

* * *

Yzak couldn't believe that he had just given away his name. He blinked a few times before he realized that the person before him was smiling. Yzak watched as Kira bent down and unlocked the cuffs that were locked around his ankles. "There you go Yzak. Now you can walk properly." Yzak took the opportunity and attempted to kick Kira in the face but unfortunately Kira jumped backwards landing on his butt. Yzak bolted but Kira grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. "That's quite a way to say thanks." Yzak lifted his face from the ground and spat blood. 

"I bit my tongue!"

* * *

Athrun stared out the window trying to shake the disturbing feeling off. For the last few days he had tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault. Tried to convince himself that Yzak had brought it upon himself. That Yzak had been the one to make the mistake by not doing as he was told…that it was his fault. 

"_Shut up bastard! It's your fault it's still here in the first place!"_

"It's not my fault." He muttered to himself. "I couldn't have done anything different." He let out a long breath calming himself before he left his room. He banged into Nicol who immediately apologized.

"Sorry Athrun. I-I wasn't looking w-where I was going. I'm sorry." Nicol's eyes were bloodshot and slightly puffy.

"Have you been crying?" Nicol looked away from him.

"Sort of." Nicol hesitated, "I just can't help but feel that it was my fault."

"That makes two of us." Athrun grumbled

* * *

"I bit my tongue!" Yzak complained yet again. Kira sighed and took him to a cell. 

"It's not that bad." Yzak glared at him as Kira unlocked the cuffs around his wrists before shoving him into the cell and locking it. "You'll have to stay here till I find somewhere more suitable to put you."

"I'm a coordinator I could break out of this easily!" Yzak snapped swallowing the blood that had gathered in his mouth. Kira took a few steps back placing the keys in his pocket and grabbed a chair.

"Go ahead."

"I wouldn't do it now!" Yzak snapped "I'd do it when no one is awake!"

"And how would you know when that is?" Kira asked "There's no window, no clock and besides people take shifts on this ship. Someone's bound to be awake at some point and time and look..." Kira pointed to a camera. "You're being watched."

"That will just make my escape more miraculous!"

* * *

Dearka awoke to someone shaking his shoulder and his head snapped up. Instantly he regretted it as his neck pained him. He had fallen asleep at the table. Athrun took a seat next to him as Nicol took his cold food to dump it out. 

"Hey guys." He grumbled trying to rub the pain away from his neck. "Damn. Never sleep like that." Nicol smiled at him as he returned and took a seat across from him.

"Everything's too quiet." Athrun said after a moment. "I can actually hear myself."

"I wonder ifEzalia hasbeen informed of what happened?"

"By now its likely." Dearka answered, "It's been what three almost four days?"

"How do you think she'll take it?" Nicol asked

"I don't know Ezalia all that well. But if I base it on how Yzak behaves. She'll be strong upfront demanding the head of whomever harmed her son while crying in the background." Dearka couldn't believe how calmly they were speaking.

"That does sound like how a Joule would behave." Athrun admitted, "Though I can't see Yzak or his mom crying." Nicol shook his head agreeing.

"Nor I."

* * *

"So. What do you do here?" Yzak asked testing the bars of the cell. Kira looked up at him from his laptop. 

"For the most part I pilot the Strike. Actually I-" Yzak froze not listening anymore his hands tightening around a bar.

"What did you just say?" He asked his voice a whisper "What did you just tell me?"

* * *

Dearka stood and walked to the window. 

"Well what now? Do we avenge him?" Athrun and Nicol looked at him.

"That would be a risky." Athrun muttered "There is only three of us now. And we've struggled in the past when there were four of us." Nicol agreed

"Getting killed now will prove nothing."

"So we sneak into the legged ship then." Dearka said slowly "It'll be risky but if we can take it down from the inside then we won't have to worry about it anymore and Yzak will be avenged." Athrun stood suddenly and Nicol gasped.

"What!"

* * *

"If what I've heard is true then we have a problem." Ami said. Her orange eyes softened and she stood her blonde hair bouncing as she did so. "Ken!" 

"Yeah?" The boy said lazily not looking away from the Television. His crimson eyes closed as he yawned and leaned deeper into the couch his tangled red hair becoming more chaotic. He blinked a few times before grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to get your mobile suit ready and depart for…are you listening to me?"

"Yeah?"

"Repeat to me what I just told you?"

"Yeah?"

"Ken!" she shouted and the boy jumped turning and looking at her. He smiled.

"Yeah?"

* * *

_This is indeed a longer chapter and I'm always hesitant about adding new characters into the mix and having lame introductions and descriptions for them. So bare with me…I haven't really figured out certain points in the story but I'm well on my way. The next chapter will take a few days so give me time to plot it out. It'll be a bit longer then this one. _


	3. Ken Nimuac

**-Missing In Action-**

**Chapter Three: Ken Nimuac **

"Are you okay?" Kira asked walking to the bars of the cell. "You're not looking so good." Yzak's head snapped up and his hands released the bars instead grabbing Kira' throat. Kira gasped as they tightened.

"You bastard! You bastard!"

"S-s-sto-p." Kira gasped falling to his knees. "Y-z-zak." Kira's hands shook as they went to pry Yzak's hands away from his throat.

"You bastard. You bastard! You're the Pilot? You're the one!" Kira's eyes rolled in the back of his head and Yzak shouted louder. "You're the bastard who ruined everything!" Suddenly he heard shouts and warnings coming from the furthest part of the room but he didn't care. Kira's hands dropped limply by his sides and a couple tears slowly trailed from the corners of his eyes. A gunshot was heard and Yzak cried out releasing Kira who fell to the ground. He did not appear to be breathing.

* * *

"So what do you want me to do?" Ken asked standing and tightening the robe around himself. 

"First off I want you to clarify that Yzak is indeed MIA." Ken narrowed his eyes as she continued. "Secondly if that's true I want you to depart and join the Gamow… Once that's all said and done I want you to do what you do best." She smiled looking at him. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted then bolted from the room and a moment later she heard a crash, which was soon followed by an "I'm okay!" She smiled closing her eyes and shaking her head.

* * *

"What!" Nicol shouted standing. Athrun walked towards the Buster Pilot. 

"Dearka do you know what you're saying?" Dearka nodded.

"I do."

"No. I don't think you do." Athrun said softly "That will be hard if not harder to accomplish than just going out in three mobile suits and taking it down. We just need to formulate a strategy for taking it out. It'll probably take less time actually." Dearka sighed looking frustrated.

"Its just that I want to see the face of the pilot. The one whose caused us so much pain."

"This war is the true cause of that pain." Nicol said gaining their attention "Not simply the people participating." Dearka frowned crossing his arms in front of his chest and Athrun looked at the floor his thoughts traveling to his childhood friend.

* * *

Kira coughed and opened his eyes running his fingers along his neck. Maybe mentioning that he was the pilot of the Strike had been a bad idea. Cagalli knelt by him wiping her lips with the back of her hand. 

"Are you okay?" Kira coughed as he drew another rasping breath and Tolle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Man I thought you were a goner. If Cagalli hadn't given you mouth to mouth you'd be dead." Cagalli blushed as she focused on the POW her hands tightening around her gun. Kira looked as well and his eyes widened to find that Yzak was lying on the ground clutching his arm. His blood soaking the sleeve.

"W-what did you do?" His voice was terribly rough and he winced grabbing his throat.

"We warned him." Cagalli growled "He wouldn't release you so I had no other choice."

"And you haven't called for a medic!"

"Tolle just did. Though it was meant for you and not for him."

"Couldn't you have just done something else?"

"You're kidding me!" Cagalli shouted. "He almost killed you."

"He has every reason to want me dead." Kira whispered. "I don't blame him." Just then the medic along with Mwu arrived. Mwu went to his side and examined his neck as the medic entered Yzak's cell accompanied by Cagalli who had her gun pointed at Yzak in case he tried anything.

"Are you alright kid?" Kira nodded.

"I-I'm fine."

* * *

"Ken?" Ami whispered peering into his room. He was packing and his hair was once again neat and pulled back into a ponytail. "So Yzak really is MIA?" 

"Yep." Ken said simply. "Where's my socks?"

"In the drawer." She answered and he sighed before looking at her. His eyes were such a deep crimson that they were usually the first thing a person noticed when looking at him. She walked to him and started massaging his shoulders. "You okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"You're upset aren't you?"

"Can't help it." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

"I love you."

"I know." He relaxed and smiled at her. "I guess we weren't really friends so I don't know why I'm being so emotional."

"Maybe because he saved your life that one time." She stated. "And if it hadn't been for him we wouldn't have met." Ken nodded looking at his bag.

"I will avenge him." She looked at him.

"MIA doesn't mean he's dead?"

* * *

Yzak struggled against the people pinning him to the bed. 

"Relax!" Kira yelled at him "We're just trying to help! You're wounded!"

"No!" He yelled and was about to kick the guy with the blonde hair when a needle pricked his arm. He glared at the medic before he felt himself relaxing and drifting off.

"Bastard…"

* * *

_Two days later_

"Replacement?" Dearka hissed his hands clenching into fists. "Someone's replacing Yzak?" Rau Le Creuset nodded and brushed some unseen dirt off his shoulder.

"His name is Ken Nimuac. He's a well known pilot and we should consider ourselves fortunate that he's agreed to join." Athrun glanced at Dearka and saw his eyes narrow. Athrun felt angered as well.

"No one else was replaced." Nicol muttered. They approached a landing pad and watched as a jet descended and a man with long red hair jumped out with a briefcase.

"See ya latter John. Tell your wife I said hi!" The pilot nodded and gave a smile.

"Sure thing Ken! Watch out for spiders" Ken glared and the pilot laughed and took off again. Ken shook his head and removed his sunglasses tucking them into his shirt pocket. He smiled as he approached them. The first thing they all noticed besides his hair was that his eyes were a deep vibrant red.

"Hey." He said brightly dropping his briefcase to the ground. "Names Ken. Friends call me Crazy and my girlfriend calls me Sugar." They stared at him not even smiling. Ken blinked and laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head "Not the most lively bunch." He turned and looked at Le Creuset bowing his head slightly. "Nice to meet you sir I've heard a great deal of your accomplishments and am quite honored to be in your presence."

"As am I."

"Sorry about being late. See I was actually planning to arrive in my mobile suit but I got shot down. So then I had to give my old friend John a call." Ken shook his head "Talkative guy but smells worse then an outhouse on a hot summer day. Soooo who are these fine gentlemen?" The question was directed towards Rau Creuset but they answered themselves.

"Athrun Zala".

"Dearka Elsman"

"Nicol Amalfi" Ken nodded to each one as they introduced themselves.

"Phew. Man you guys need to loosen up! You know relax!" He picked up his briefcase and walked past them before turning and staring at them. "Okay I have no idea where I'm going so if you would lead the way."

"He seems like an alright kinda guy." Nicol admitted

* * *

Yzak awoke and groaned finding everything sore. Trying to lift his hand to his face he blinked as he found it restrained. Glancing at his other arm and legs he growled to find the same results. He tried to sink into his pillow and relax but found it rather difficult after discovering who the Strike pilot was. 

"A young natural." He growled, "I was defeated by a young natural boy." He winced at his headache and tried to twist his head into a position where it didn't hurt.

* * *

Ken entered the cafeteria and flopped himself on a seat. Looking at his drink briefly he stared at the three pilots. 

"So I heard Yzak Joule was listed as MIA." He said softly. Athrun nodded looking at his food while Dearka glared at him. Nicol sighed.

"He was killed by the Strike."

"Ami my girlfriend." Ken said ignoring Nicol's comment and leaning back "Says that MIA means that the person is missing in action. It doesn't mean that they're dead." They looked at him. He lowered his gaze looking at his drink. "I guess I should tell you the reason why I'm here." He took a deep a breath and looked at them to make sure they were listening. "You see six years ago Yzak saved my life. I was almost hit by a car. He ran out and pulled me away just in time. I was well grateful to say the least but more then anything else I was…amazed. That someone would actually risk their life to save mine was unimaginable at the time! I was as poor and as unpopular as anyone could be. And to be totally honest I personally thought I was worthless myself." Ken closed his eyes feeling like it was just yesterday. "When I asked him why he saved me he was like 'Why do I need to tell you?'" Ken laughed to himself. "He always had a temper even on his best of days. We weren't best friends or anything but we kept contact over the years and the next thing I knew he had joined the ZAFT military. I thought about it for the longest time till one day I woke up and decided to join myself. Unfortunately that very day my mom was murdered and my father died a few hours later… committed suicide by slicing his own wrists." He paused and looked at them. Seeing that they were actually listening he continued "I was unable to follow Yzak into the war. I had to stay behind and look after my sister…She was four at the time."

"Shouldn't you still be with her?" Nicol asked

"S-she didn't make it to see her fifth birthday. She missed 'mommy' and 'daddy' too fucking much!" The cup shattered in his hands but he pretended not to notice, "There was nothing I could do! She was just a kid and yet she starved herself! She killed herself!" He drew a sharp breath. "When Yzak found out he sent over a girl to take care of me. Guess he was afraid I'd do something stupid. Now that I look back on it he was right…I was ready to do something stupid." He buried his hands into his hair trying to get his hands to stop shaking. "Everything was falling apart. Everything was dying. I remember being so miserable being so alone…I remember staring at that gun. Thinking 'why not? What's to live for? Who's going to stop you? Will anyone even notice? Will anyone even cry?'" Ken shivered "Then she showed up. That girl Yzak sent." Ken smiled "The girls name was Ami and I instantly fell in love. I know that sounds corny but it's the truth and had it not been for her I have no idea where I would've ended up." His anger flared up again as he spoke "Then! Not even three days ago I found out that the guy who made everything possible was listed as MIA!" He slammed his fist on the table "I'm here! I'm alive! I'm fighting! And I'm going to avenge him! That's why I'm here!"

* * *

_I will admit that this chapter was slightly rushed and that most will probably notice a few mistakes thatI missed when I read it over. NowI'm trying very hard to make Ken and Ami likeable characters so that you won't be too irritated when they're brought up in the story. This chapter didn't have a lot on Yzak and Kira because I was trying to get Ken on the Gamow. Sorry! Now I know that some of you might be confused as to why Ami was ordering Ken around and that will be answered in one of the future chapters. The next chapter will take a few days because I'll be busy. This chapter was a tad rushed because I wanted to get it done before everything became hectic! Also please point out any mistakes so I can fix them when I find time. Thanks to those who reviewed! _


	4. Escape

**-Missing In Action-**

**Chapter four: Escape **

Ken was laying on his bed an arm tucked behind his head the other stretched in front of him clasping a small navy box. He flicked it open and a ring smiled back at him the moonlight giving it a very surreal look. It was beautiful… perfect for her. The door to his room suddenly opened allowing Dearka to enter.

"You should really learn to knock or something." Ken said glancing at him "Or scream like Ami does throwing whatever she can get her hands on." Dearka smiled sitting on the vacant bed that was across from his.

"You going to propose?" Dearka asked

"Yeah. I was going to the other day but Yzak… " He trailed off sadly before closing the navy box shut with a snap. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His hair hung over his shoulders now that he let it fall freely. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Not really. I can sleep fine."

"What up then?"

"I've never heard Yzak bring up your name before so I'm kinda skeptical." Ken sighed flopping back on his bed

"Yzak didn't like talking about me much." Ken said slowly "I was kinda a wanted man a few years back so I suppose that's why."

"What did you do?"

"I can't tell you." Ken said looking at him apologetically "Sorry man."

* * *

Sighing Kira looked at the door his eyes narrowing when he heard shouting coming from the inside. Taking a deep breath he entered and immediately his ears were assaulted by the worse and most colorful curses one could hear. He walked to the bed and smiled seeing Birdy doing a number on Yzak's blood pressure. As he neared the bed Birdy chirped its name and flew to him. 

"I see you met Birdy!"

"I'm going to kill Birdy!" Yzak was beside himself. "I'm going to torture the fucking thing!"

"You can't do that." Kira said seriously "It was a gift from a good friend of mine."

"I don't care! I'll kill your friend!"

"You shouldn't say things like that. Its not nice." Yzak stared at him blankly.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen why?" Yzak's hands suddenly clenched into fists his own fingernails drawing blood.

"Your sixteen! Sixteen! I was defeated! Scarred! Nearly killed by a sixteen year old!" With that Yzak screamed bloody murder.

"You really need to get your anger under control." Kira said calmly. "It's bad for your health" Birdy chirped its agreement.

* * *

"Oh baby! I'm sorry I abandoned you! I had no choice!" Athrun glanced at the others curious of their expressions. Dearka and Nicol appeared to be thinking the same thing he was… 'This guy is off his rocker.' Ken walked over and hugged the very bottom of his mobile suit, which they had just finished locating and dragging back here. It had been fun trying to remain undetected but Ken had insisted that if he didn't get his suit back he was going to fight naked with a gun and a broken beer bottle. Amusing, as that may seem Ken would be worthless if he fought against an enemy soldier much less a mobile suit in such a situation. So Athrun took it upon himself to convince Nicol, and Dearka to help him search. Nicol had doubted that Ken would actually go out in battle naked but Dearka had agreed with Athrun saying that he would most likely stay true to his word and do so without hesitation. 

"What's so special about that damn thing?" Dearka asked glancing at the red and white suit. Athrun shrugged showing that he had no answer.

"Well it does seem better equipped then the average mobile suit." Nicol said trying to look at it in a logical standpoint.

"I suppose." Dearka whispered back just as Ken turned to them with the brightest smile they had seen since he arrived.

"This here is the Tyrant!"

"Oh. Well that's nice." Nicol said kindly. Ken looked proudly at the mobile suit as he planted his hands on his hips and took a deep breath.

"I worked for seven months with Ami on this here masterpiece."

"You and Ami built this?" Dearka asked, "How long have you two known each other?"

"Almost two years." Ken said taking his shirt sleeve and rubbing off a stain. "Oh dear look at that dent."

"It's lacking an arm." Athrun pointed out and Ken's head snapped up to look.

"Oh my god! Your right!" With that Ken began to cry falling to his knees and hugging himself. "My baby is missing a-an arm!" he chocked out.

"You do know it can be fixed" Nicol offered and Ken stopped crying instantly.

"Oh right…I forgot." Ken cleared his throat getting to his feet. Wiping away the tears and brushing away the dirt he straightened his uniform and smiled. "Don't worry baby daddy's gonna fix ya!"

"Are you sure this guy is a solider?" Dearka asked. Athrun slowly shook his head.

"Dearka Elsman I seriously am having my doubts."

* * *

Yzak slowly opened his eyes and glanced to the person in the seat next to him. Kira was asleep the robotic bird in sleep mode snoozing on the boys shoulder. Yzak struggled against his bonds and blinked when his fist came and hit him in the face. His hand was free! Quickly glancing at Kira and Birdy he started to untie his legs and arm.

* * *

_Now I know that this chapter is short and has mistakes so I apologize for that. I will fix them if anyone finds them and points them out. The next chapter WILL be longer I can guarantee it! I am also thinking about how this story will end and have three extremely sad endings and one happy one. So make it clear if you want a sad or happy ending. Give me a day or two for the next chapter! This story will be about 8 to 11 chapters long._


	5. Fallen Friendship

**-Missing In Action-**

**Chapter Four: Fallen Friendship**

Yzak crept as quietly as he could from the bed. When he was about five feet away he began looking for a weapon. It was then he noticed the Gun. It was strapped to Kira's boot. Yzak smirked and slowly approached. When he was a foot away he took a deep breath and bent down his arm extending towards the weapon. Reaching for the gun his hand had just barely touched the cool metal when Birdy awoke. It immediately made a huge racket awakening Kira instantly. Yzak grabbed the gun and pulled back.

"Hey Birdy…what's with all the noise?" Yzak aimed the gun at Kira.

"Don't move." Kira froze and looked at him before glancing at the bed as though to confirm that he was no longer lying there. Birdy chirped a few times before diving at him Yzak fired and Birdy went crashing to the ground sparks spitting from it. Kira's eyes went wider then they already had been before.

"Birdy…" Yzak pointed the gun back at Kira and was surprised to see tears forming in the boy's eyes. What the hell kind of solider was this!

"Don't move…" He warned again backing towards the door.

"My friend made that." Kira's eyes narrowed "It's the only thing that I have left from our friendship."

* * *

Ken had been working on the Tyrant since it arrived and had only taken a break to go to the bathroom. 

"He's obsessed." Dearka exclaimed watching the man dart back and forth all the while telling the suit that everything was going to be okay.

"Its called dedication." Nicol corrected glancing at Athrun who had his arms crossed and was talking to Ken in the distance ahead of them. "You think he can convince him to get some sleep?" Nicol asked. Dearka snorted.

"I highly doubt it. Ken won't sleep till that stupid machine of his is in tip top shape."

"I wonder how long that'll take." Nicol wondered aloud.

"At this rate he'll be finished by tomorrow afternoon." Nicol watched as Athrun suddenly waved his arms in front of his face laughing nervously. Ken stood to his full height and took the blowtorch running at him. Athrun screamed and raced away.

"He probably insulted that damn contraption." Dearka chuckled then yawned… "I'm going to bed." Nicol laughed as Athrun slipped and fell siding into a wall.

* * *

Yzak was backing towards the door when it opened behind him. He turned his finger already getting ready to pull the trigger. 

"Mwu get out of here!" Kira yelled. Yzak turned and fired. Mwu grunted and grabbed his shoulder slumping against the wall. Kira tackled him from behind. Yzak glared at Kira as they wrestled over the gun. He was strong. Yzak fired again and Kira's eyes widened blood tickling from his mouth. Yzak pushed the boy away and jumped to his feet running out the door. An alarm sounded immediately.

* * *

Kira pushed his hands on his gut where the wound was. He felt oddly cold. A shaking hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Where'd he shoot you?" Kira wanted to say but ended up coughing blood. Mwu cursed slowly turning him on his side so he didn't choke on the blood that had found its way into his throat. "Hang on kid. You're going to be okay." Kira's eyes fell on the remains of Birdy and tears slowly burned his eyes. His thoughts traveling to the day when he had received the gift…

* * *

Yzak halted and pushed himself against the wall watching the men race past. He held his breath as one paused and looked around a bit. The other two men halted holding their rifles ready. 

"What is it?" One of them asked

"I thought I-" The man sighed shaking his head "Never mind" They continued on and Yzak released the breath he'd been holding.

* * *

"Do we have power?" Ken asked himself as he finished inside the cockpit of the Tyrant. "I said do we have power?" After awhile he halted and stuck his head outside the cockpit. "Athrun what the hell are you doing man? Make the connection between Nerve C21.8 and Box 04!" Athrun looked around and shouted back 

"Where is it?"

"Oh for crying out loud! Its located in the right leg!" Athrun opened a small section of the suit and after awhile looked up at him. Nodding to show that he had finished making the connection. Ken smiled and sat back as power returned to his suit. "Daddy told you everything was going to be okay…"

* * *

Mwu tightened his grip on Kira ignoring his own wound as the young boy began to shiver uncontrollably his eyes closing. 

"Birdy…" Kira whispered tears continuing to fall. Mwu narrowed his eyes.

"Kira?" Kira smiled sadly.

"We fight because we don't understand. We suffer because we don't have a choice. We die because we weren't strong enough…" Kira closed his eyes coughing more blood. Mwu shook the young pilot

"Kira! Get a hold of yourself!" Kira didn't respond "Kira!" Medics suddenly entered and raced to the aid them.

* * *

Yzak peeked into the room and his eyes widened in astonishment. "The hanger." Glancing downwards he noticed all the mechanics and silently cursed to himself. "So close yet so far." He had to think of something and he had to think of it quickly. Looking at the gun he smirked as he formulated a plan. "I need a hostage."

* * *

Ken jumped out of the suit thanking Athrun. Bending down he picked up the hammer and turned to him. 

"Go get some sleep. I need to repair this thing for awhile yet." Athrun blinked at him before glaring.

"You are the one that needs to get some sleep!" Ken waved the pilots concerns away.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Athrun crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"Listen Ken I have no idea of your past experience in war but-"

"I use to be a commander for ZAFT. And was even offered a spot in the council. I declined and actually left the army after being seriously wounded in battle. It took me only three months to hop from a soldier to a commander and to get an offer to be in council. Don't doubt my abilities I'll be fine." Athrun blinked

"You use to be a commander?"

"Yeah." Ken said sadly. "But I was never really good at pushing people around so it was a really a hard job for me." Ken glanced at Athrun's expression and laughed, "I know you want to know how badly I was wounded …" Ken shivered "I was impaled to my seat through my chest and I broke my back. I was in the middle of a battle and as you can imagine I couldn't really function properly." Ken shrugged and tapped his chest. "Hurt like hell and I actually lost the feeling in my right arm and leg. Paralyzed." Ken shook his head. "It took me awhile to recover even though I'm a coordinator…" Ken suddenly grinned, "Wanna see the scar?" Athrun shook his head.

"No…no I decline." Ken laughed.

"Don't look so nervous. I'm not about to kill ya!" He brought Athrun in a chokehold "I like you man!"

* * *

Yzak pressed himself against the Strike's foot. Glancing around it he saw a person passing and grabbed them. The man yelled and dropped his clipboard. Yzak pressed the gun against the man's temple. 

"Try to escape and I'll kill you. Understand?" The man nodded and Yzak smirked.

"Good."

* * *

_Another chapter up! YAY! Some points in this chapter may be confusing but I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning so give me a break! Anyways if you have any comment to make on the story please review._


	6. A Walk along the Shore

**Missing In Action**

**Chapter Six: A Walk along the Shore**

Yzak walked away from the shadows and into the open dragging the man with him. It didn't take long for the mechanics to notice and when they did the reaction was mostly fear. "Don't anyone move." He warned and much to his satisfaction no one did. His eyes spotted the SkyGrasper and he moved forward all the while making sure that no one tried anything.

* * *

Athrun was thinking about leaving when Ken stopped and lowered his hammer. 

"Listen man I need some fresh air. Wanna come?" Athrun blinked.

"What about your mobile suit?"

"She's almost finished besides my back is acting up." Ken leaned back wincing as he did so. "Yep. It's stiff." He straightened and looked at him. "You coming? Athrun nodded and yawned.

"Sure… Not too long though I still have to get some sleep." Ken smiled tossing him a gun. Athrun paled as he grabbed it fumbling.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. "A gun! I thought we were going for a walk? "

"Yeah. But you never know!" Ken smiled, "Careful it's loaded."

"Loaded! You threw me a loaded gun!"

"You want an empty one?" Ken scratched the back of his head. "You're weird for wanting an empty gun." Athrun looked at him.

"Its not that I want an empty gun! What if I accidentally pulled the trigger!"

"Then you better hope its not aiming at your crotch!" Ken laughed doubling over… Athrun wasn't amused.

* * *

Yzak's eyes were darting wildly trying to make sure no one would attempt to charge at him or race away. He reached the SkyGrasper and to distract everyone fired his gun in the air. Everyone winced and the man he was holding screamed. Yzak pushed him away and quickly jumped into the seat of the SkyGrasper. He pushed a button and the cover came over just as bullets banged against it cracking the glass.Yzak looked almost bored as if this was an everyday occurrence as he started the SkyGrasper up and buckled his seat belt.

* * *

Ken walked along the waters edge trying not to get his shoes wet. Athrun glanced at him. 

"Can I ask you something?" Ken raised his eyebrows and stopped looking at him.

"Sure."

"What would you do if you had to fight against your best friend?"

"I wouldn't." Athrun blinked.

"But what if you had no choice?" Ken narrowed his eyes at him. His serious expression was very intimidating. Athrun was grateful that this man in front of him wasn't his enemy.

"If I had no choice. If my life was on the line I'd kill him." Ken crossed his arms and Athrun almost backed away. Ken took a step forward and glared at him. "You always have a choice. There is always a crossroad into the future!" With that Ken began walking away and Athrun stared after him. Ken stopped and turned to look at him. "You better pick up your feet and get your ass over here. I'm not going to pry into your business or anything but for some strange reason that question really disturbed me." Athrun swallowed and took a deep breath catching up with him. He felt guilty for getting Ken all worked up and apologized. Ken sighed and relaxed apologizing as well.

"That's okay it was a dumb question anyway." Athrun admitted

"It certainly was…" Ken agreed

* * *

Yzak launched the SkyGrasper out of the hanger a smirk on his face. They had opened it for him after he'd given them the option of that or a new hole for which he'd escape from. He pulled the stick back as the Archangel immediately began firing at him. Spinning upwards he then swerved downwards and fired back at them. After landing a few hits he pulled up hovering barely over the surface of the water. It was then that he got hit. Quickly deciding to get out of the Archangel's range he turned right. Smoke billowed from the side he glanced backwards to see if the Archangel was pursuing him. Thankfully however it appeared that he had at least gotten out of range for they had ceased firing upon him. Yzak relaxed wiping his brow with the back of his hand… An alarm however awoke him from the illusion that he was out of harms way. 

"Must've hit the fuel tank…" Yzak's eyes widened. "Oh shit." He pressed the eject button just as the SkyGrasper exploded.

* * *

_One hour later_

Ken flopped down on a log staring at the twig. He had picked up quite a distance back and Athrun couldn't help but wonder why he was fascinated by such a thing. Athrun sighed sitting by him.

"You see this twig?" Ken asked looking at Athrun.

"Yeah." Athrun replied slowly

"This twig use to be a part of something bigger something beautiful." Ken twirled it in his fingers "It use to be apart of something that you could stand back and admire. Something that took time to grow. Something that at one time was a weak seedling battling against even the smallest of things…" Ken threw it into the water "However now it's discarded. Dead…" Athrun straightened looking at Ken.

"What are you saying?" Ken stared at the sea

"I'm not saying anything..."

"That so." Athrun muttered. Ken suddenly bolted to his feet his eyes widening considerably.

"Oh holy shit." Athrun quickly followed his gaze and felt himself reacting the same way.

* * *

Yzak pulled himself out of the water coughing. He had cheated death again. Man some twisted angel was looking out for him. Groaning he realized that he'd broken a few things. A couple of ribs maybe even his leg. Flopping down on the sand he let his tired limbs relax. Gasping for breath his lungs filled and emptied desperately. Blood tickled into his eyes and he hoped he didn't have another scar on his face. 

"Yzak?" He recognized that voice and slowly he lifted his shaking head. A young man in his early twenties stared back at him. With red hair and bold crimson eyes Yzak recognized the person immediately.

"Ken?" Ken fell to his knees crawling to him sobbing loudly.

"I-I thought y-you w-w-were DEAD!" With that he let out a long very loud sob. Footsteps approached him from his left. Two hands slowly grabbed his shoulders and he found himself leaning against a log Athrun's shocked face looking him over.

"You look horrible." Ken cried louder and Yzak snorted closing his eyes.

"A-after what I've been through I should look more then." He winced a hiss escaping his lips. "Horrible."

"How'd you survive?" Athrun asked. Ken's head shot up.

"Mermaids! Did they save you?"

"Mermaids?"

"You know! Half woman half fish!" Ken looked excited "Did they actually wear anything on top or could you see everything."

"I wasn't rescued by mermaids!" Yzak shouted. Ken looked disappointed briefly before he crawled over on his knees and picked him up slowly. "What are you doing? Put me down you-" His hand flew to his side and he actually felt the displacement of bone.

"I doubt you could stand much less walk." Ken said seriously Athrun glanced at Yzak concerned.

" I'll go ahead and get the doctors ready."

* * *

_I updated! Surprise! Hope you like it. Again point out any errors I made and I'll correct them. I'm thinking this story will be 10 chapters long…_


	7. The Capital

**-Missing in Action-**

**Chapter Seven:** **The Capital**

Kira slowly opened his eyes. Staring at the ceiling he recalled the events once more. His hands clenched into fists grabbing the sheets of the bed. His eyes narrowed to slits as tears fell down his face.

"Its my fault…" Kira winced at the sharp pain that radiated from his wound. The angle the gun had been fired had been most efficient for causing a good deal of damage. The bullet had penetrated one of his lungs but not before hitting some internal organs. Kira struggled to sit up surpassing the pain. Shaking considerably he had almost made it on his own when a hand helped him. Glancing he saw Murrue and not far on another bed was Mwu staring at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's all my fault"

"What happened?" Kira felt guilty about it but he told her anyway.

"I feel asleep a bit before noon. Birdy awoke me maybe an hour later I woke to find that the prisoner had escaped and that he had stolen my gun." Murrue blinked.

"You carry a gun?"

"Cagalli had given it to me to protect myself." Kira shook his head "I don't even know how to fire a gun." Murrue rubbed her temples and Kira felt that sitting up was putting too much stress on his wound so he slowly fell back.

"Go on." Murrue urged. Kira closed his eyes and sighed.

"He warned me that he'd shoot if I moved. So I didn't. I was planning on negotiating with him. Unfortunately Mwu had the luck to walk in and get shot. The prisoner had his back turned from me so I tried to get the gun away. Maybe not my best idea… while wrestling over it he took the chance and fired again. Everything after that is a blur." Kira looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Murrue said laying her hand on his shoulder. "Even the best make mistakes."

* * *

Dearka bolted in his bed. 

"What did you just say?" He was positive he had heard wrong. Athrun looked as though he had just run a couple miles.

"Yzak just washed ashore! He's alive!"

"Don't mess with me. That isn't funny." Dearka glared at him before flopping back to bed.

"Its true!" Athrun protested taking his bed covers away exposing him to the cold.

"You expect me to believe that he somehow managed to survive a week out at sea?"

"Yeah." Athrun said with a quick nod of his head "He's alive!" Dearka sighed getting up.

"I'll never forgive you if this is a prank."

* * *

Ken was pacing outside the infirmary his hands clasped behind his back. Those wounds that Yzak had were new. Maybe a shark attacked him or something. He paused looking up. Athrun, Dearka and Nicol looked at him anxiously. 

"Any word?"

"None yet." Ken muttered calmly. He felt divided. He wanted to go work on his suit. Yet he found himself waiting for any word on Yzak's condition.

"Worried?" Nicol asked.

"Not really." Ken admitted and it was the truth. He had known Yzak for a long time and knew he was going to be fine. "Concerned yet not worried."

"I'm still finding this hard to believe." Dearka admitted shifting feet. "I mean come on! A week at sea! I know he's stubborn and wouldn't die easily but-"

"I think…" Ken said slowly drawing their attention first "That Yzak was picked up at some point and was provided care before being dumped back in the sea."

"Really?" Dearka didn't sound convinced.

"What happened to the mermaids?" Athrun asked. Nicol jumped looking at them.

"Mermaids?" Nicol's eyes were wide. "What's this about mermaids?"

"Another theory of mine." Ken said with a smile "That Yzak was saved by mermaids." Dearka snorted.

"I think your other theory was more likely."

"Me too." Nicol agreed. Ken laughed.

"You guys take me too seriously! Though that would make quite the story wouldn't it." Ken attempted to mimic Yzak's voice "Oh yes! I was saved by a herd of mermaids! They were sooo beautiful." The guys burst out laughing. He actually sounded like him.

"Do me!" Nicol said throwing his arm in the air. Ken was about to when the door behind them opened. The woman looked very glum.

* * *

Yzak felt horrid. His leg had been broken as well with four ribs, three fingers, his ankle had been shattered and his clavicle had snapped. He had a nice second degree burns on his arm and torso and to top it all off he had acquired a cold since his arrival. He coughed and winced as his ribs protested. 

"Oh fuck this is lovely." He growled. He heard a light laugh and saw the entrance of Dearka, Nicol, Ken and Athrun.

"So." Ken said rocking on his feet. "You're looking lovely today." Yzak sent him the coldest glare he could manage. Ken laughed and flopped on a near chair. Dearka whistled before smiling broadly.

"Can't believe you're alive!" Nicol looked as though he was going to cry. Athrun shook his head as though he himself couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Ken. This made him uneasy. What with Ken's past occupation.

"I came here to avenge you my friend." Yzak wasn't convinced. He was sure that that was just an excuse.

"That so?" He said monotone. "Please tell me you didn't bring that mobile suit of yours…The Tyrant?" Ken nodded fast before he leaned over him.

"Will you do me a favor?" Yzak lifted an eyebrow.

"Do I look fit for carrying out a favor?"

"No. But it can wait till you get better! Listen will you be my best man?"

"For what?" Ken pulled out a small box.

"What do you mean for what? My wedding of course!" He announced. Yzak slightly smiled shaking his pounding head.

"You haven't even asked her to marry you I'm willing to bet."

"You don't think she'll say no do you?" Ken looked worried glancing at the box a few times. Yzak coughed and winced.

"Of course she'll say yes. I don't think she'll say no now!"

"What does that mean?" Ken demanded his eyes narrowing.

"She hasn't told you yet?" Yzak looked at him painfully. "You mean she hasn't told you about…" Yzak laughed slightly and Ken grabbed his collar. Yzak hissed as he felt his ribs ache in protest.

"What is it?" Ken demanded. Yzak tried to hold back his laughter. It wouldn't improve the situation.

"Its not my place to say." Yzak said with a smile "If she hasn't told you yet then she doesn't want you to know."

"Wait a minute you keep contact with her!" Yzak nodded and Ken threw him back to the bed and left the room. "If you need me I'll be in the hanger!" With that he left. Yzak would have burst out madly with laughter had it not been for his ribs. Athrun gave him a look.

"What was that about?" Dearka and Nicol were interested as well.

"If you're meant to know then you will. But I'm not going to tell you." Yzak coughed violently and shivered his hand went to his ribs. He shook as he took a couple deep breaths. Dearka rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Yzak groaned and his eyes slowly closed as he tried to block out the pain.

* * *

The nurse had warned them that he was in a fragile state and that the next few days were going to be long and hard on him. Dearka believed it as Yzak coughed and gasped for air shaking as he drew each breath. His eyelids soon fell over his eyes and Dearka sighed sitting down next to the bed. Athrun leaned against the wall and Nicol took the last vacant chair. 

"He's really in bad shape." Nicol said sadly. Yzak was hooked up to five separate machines and they all showed the same thing. His body was in distress. Dearka winced as Yzak gasped and moaned burying his head into the pillow.

"Every time I cough I stand a risk of breaking my ribs." Yzak said quietly "It burns when I breathe, my skin burns. Everything is throbbing."

"Have you taken some painkillers?"

"Can't for a few days yet." Yzak said closing his eyes "It will do more harm then good." Athrun felt frustrated knowing nothing could be done to alleviate his pain. Just then Commander Le Creuset announced his arrival and entered.

"Yzak Joule. I must say I'm quite astonished to see you alive." Yzak slowly turned his head to see the commander. There was something he didn't quite like about the man. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Respecting instead of worrying he nodded and said a weak 'hello sir'. He didn't try to sit up. He was exhausted. "How are you feeling?" Creuset asked

"I've been better." He tried to hold back a cough but failed.

"Ezalia Joule has been contacted and is thrilled to hear that you've been found alive. I'm interested as to how you survived but I'll save the questioning for another time. Right now all I wish is for you to make a quick recovery and get over that cold you have." He pursed his lips as though considering something. "I have to go but I'll be here tomorrow to discuss with you the events that occurred." Yzak felt totally wiped but nodded to show that he understood. With that the commander left and Yzak closed his eyes and felt his breath evening out from the last attack. He didn't know how but he had started to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"He wants to discuss things with Yzak tomorrow?" Dearka asked aloud to no one in particular. Athrun stared at the floor and Nicol glanced between the two of them. "When he's barely even able to breathe he expects Yzak to explain and answer his questions?" A nurse entered and pushed Dearka aside to get to the patient. She frowned and attached him to a respirator. Quickly writing on her clipboard she glanced at them. 

"You should all head to bed. We'll take good care of him."

"How long till he makes a full recovery?" Athrun asked. The nurse looked at them.

"A month."

"A month?" Nicol asked astonished "A full month?"

"He is badly injured and on top of all that he is malnourished, dehydrated and has a serious flu which would leave any healthy coordinator bed ridden. Now get to bed before you get sick as well." She shooed them out.

* * *

Ken tied to preoccupy himself with the Tyrant. Tried and was failing miserably. 

"What did he mean? If she hasn't told you yet then she doesn't want you to know? What kind of crap is that?" He lit the blowtorch and began working on the arm "I don't think she'll say no now." He mimicked Yzak's voice to himself then snorted. "What did he mean by that?" He thought for a moment and blinked "What if she got a tattoo? Well why haven't I seen it I wonder? I've seen every inch of her. Wait what if she's cheating? No it can't be that. She's a vegetarian I know that much." He bit his lip "Is it a good or bad thing? If she's an alien I'll still marry her. But what will our children look like?" He shook his head. "She's not an alien you fool! E.T was but Ami isn't. Ami is a human being!" He heard laughter from below and turned the blowtorch off looking down. Dearka was staring up at him laughing.

"You keep a good conversation with yourself!" He commented

"How long have you been listening?" He demanded

"Too long!" Ken grumbled about no privacy before he continued working.

"What do you want? I have no money on me at the moment!" He yelled after noticing that Dearka wasn't going away and instead had taken a seat and was staring at him.

"What! Why would I want money?"

"I dunno?" Ken shrugged and glanced at him "To buy things!"

"Yeah but what?" Dearka waved his hands in front of his face "Know what don't answer that!"

"Seems like you're finally getting to know me!" He said delighted.

"Yeah…" Dearka said lowering his gaze and rubbing the back of his head "Lucky me" It was clearly sarcastic and Ken snorted and went back to work.

"Its gotta be a tattoo." He concluded. Dearka's head snapped up again.

* * *

Kira stumbled out of bed and fell to his knees. Mwu entered the infirmary and looked at him. Mwu had been given permission to walk freely on the ship so long as he didn't try anything reckless. He walked over and helped him stand. 

"Do you remember what you said?"

"When?" Kira asked standing. The pain wasn't too sharp and he was able to deal with it for the time being.

"After you were shot."

"I said something?" Kira was puzzled "What did I say?"

"You said quote 'We fight because we don't understand. We suffer because we don't have a choice. We die because we weren't strong enough.'" Kira blinked at him.

"That doesn't seem like something I'd say."

"That's why I asked." Kira sat on the bed

"I don't remember saying that at all."

* * *

_Next day_

Yzak didn't feel the least bit better. In fact he felt worse. Keeping his eyes closed he hoped that he could block away the world and the pain. His headache was painful and while it had lessened it was still painful enough to cripple him from moving his head normally. Yzak slowly opened his eyes as the door to the infirmary opened. Dearka walked in and to his slight amazement Ken accompanied him. Did the two get along?

"How ya feeling?" Ken asked sitting down.

"I'm fine." He groaned. His throat was sore to the point where he now winced when he swallowed.

"Heard you developed a fever." Dearka said sadly "Man you're really in the shits eh?"

"At least he doesn't have the shits." Ken commented. Dearka sighed.

"Nice."

"Well he doesn't!" Ken yelled then lowered his voice to a loud whisper. "You don't do you?"

"No!" Yzak yelled hoarsely. Ken smiled slightly.

"I finally finished working on the Tyrant. It got shot down on my way here."

"Really?" Yzak was surprised. "Who was shooting at you?"

"Three mobile suits. I'm actually troubled by it. They were top of the line … better than the GAT-X units." Ken wasn't the only one now troubled. Dearka and Yzak were now worried about the three suits as well.

"Listen." Dearka said looking at him "Nicol and Athrun talked to the Commander and they managed to convince him not to question you today." Yzak blinked

"Why?" Ken flicked his forehead

"Are you ready to answer questions?" Yzak opened his mouth to answer but before he even had the chance Ken was already miles ahead of him "No I didn't think so…Hey I started blueprints on a mobile suit which I think I'm going to call The Capital!"

"Oh god no." Yzak muttered

"Oh hell yeah! It was either The Capital or The Cannon" Yzak rolled his eyes focusing instead on something else. The floor.

"What are you making another for? You already have The Tyrant" Dearka stated

"It's a late gift for my old pal!" Ken said happily ruffling Yzak's hair.

"Quit it!" Yzak snapped. Ken yanked his hand away though still smiling.

"Oh come on! You can't deny that my suits are good! They're created so that they can be easily updated as technology advances!" Yzak sighed… He couldn't deny that. No matter how much he wanted too Ken's suits were indeed above average.

"Yes I know but that'll take months. I need a suit now! Besides if I crash the darn thing you'll be beside yourself."

"Damn right I will. So you better not do that!" Yzak coughed and glared at him. Ken sighed, "Listen bud. I trust my suits more then myself. They're as good as the GAT-X's!" Yzak glared at Ken.

"It better not look ugly." Ken's smile widened.

"So you'll use it? When I finish it?" Yzak nodded accepting. Ken laughed and jumped to his feet. "I'm kidding with you bud!"

"What? You're not planning on making a suit? Not enough finances?" Yzak felt better.

"Its already finished!" Ken yelled happily. Yzak choked.

"What!"

"Yeah! I've already called Ami and she's riding it over! I'll get to see my babe again!"

"Are you talking about the suit or Ami?" Dearka asked

"Both." Yzak paled

* * *

"So Yzak's new mobile suit is the AES-02?" Nicol asked stunned. Dearka nodded. 

"Yep Ken built it. Ami's riding it over. Should be here tomorrow. It's also known as The Capital."

"What an odd name. AES-O2? Wonder what that stands for?"

"I don't want to know." Dearka said honestly. "I'm just hoping it wont look too odd."

"The Tyrant is pretty nice." Athrun grumbled, "In fact it's pretty sharp."

"Oh don't defend that thing!" Dearka growled.

"I'm not I was just saying that It can't be all that bad!"

* * *

Kira sighed on the bed. Cagalli had been smart enough to gather all the pieces of Birdy before someone got the idea to throw it out. He stared at it weakly as he picked up a small yellow piece. He didn't know how to repair it but he was willing to guess that even if he did know how that Birdy was beyond repair anyway. Dropping the piece he felt his eyes burn as tears threatened to spill again. 

"Damn."

* * *

_Another chapter up! This one is the longest yet! Again I apologize for any spelling mistakes or confusing moment's where you had to re-read something in order to understand it. Please review! I appreciate it. The next chapter will be in three days. (Hopefully)_


	8. Ami’s secret

**-Missing In Action-**

**Chapter Eight:** **Ami's secret**

A blue, white and black mobile suit landed in the hanger. Dearka whistled. It was better then he had expected. Approaching it he was just about to get a closer look when a woman jumped out clinging to the decent wire and Ken screamed waving his arms above his head.

"Ami! My darling sweet!" Ami giggled extending her hand as he bent down and kissed it. "How was the ride?"

"Smooth." She answered straightening his coat for him. "So Yzak is alive and well…that is terrific news." Ken narrowed his eyes suddenly crossing his arms and taking a step back.

"Yzak told me you two keep in touch."

"Naturally." She said unwavering. Athrun jumped as Dearka whispered into his ear.

"Got any popcorn?"

"What?" He whispered back. "Popcorn?"

"Yeah. This is going to be one hell of a show." Athrun returned his gaze back to the two of them.

"Well how come I never knew?" Ken asked "And what are you keeping from me?"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked taking her helmet off. Dearka inhaled. She was gorgeous. Shiny bouncy blonde hair and the way she moved was… intoxicating. Athrun glared at him and jabbed him sharply with his elbow.

"Keep looking like that and Ken will kill you." Nicol raced up to them catching his breath.

"Sorry I was talking with-" A shout stopped him from proceeding with what he was going to say.

"What did you just say to me?" she threw her helmet to the ground her hands balled into fists "What did you just say!" Ken didn't take a step back nor did he advance. He stood his ground.

"What are you keeping from me! Don't you trust me?" She glared so hard that even they took a step back. Ken didn't move…

"How can you accuse me of not trusting you? That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Then what's the problem Ami? What are you not telling me!"

"You're pushing your luck Mr. Nimuac!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No! It's a complement you Ass!" Ken's hands were now balled into fists as the argument became more heated.

"Don't insult my intelligence!"

"Then act your age! You're twenty for crying out loud!"

"Twenty-One! Ami! I'm Twenty-One! Now you're just being a hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?"

"You act as though you're thirty!" Ken took a step forward and in response Ami took a step forward as well. Nicol bit his lip.

"Athrun…should we step in?"

"Ummm…" Athrun approached just as Ami sent her fist in Ken's face. Ken recoiled touching his nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Ken stood to his full height. Ready to unleash more of his anger but his anger melted instantly when he saw she had tears running down her face.

"You want to know?" She yelled her face going red from the effort. "You want to know?"

"Ami…"

"I'm pregnant!" The room became deathly quiet. Ken blinked before lowering his head on his chest, his shoulders shaking.

"Is he crying?" Nicol asked

"I think…" Dearka whispered, "I think he's laughing" And it was true Ken was laughing. Ami's chest was heaving as she glared at him. "Why are you laughing? Stop laughing." He laughed even harder walking forward and circling his arms around her. She tried to push him away but he had a strong hold.

"I love you… you know?" She gasped before her bottom lip trembled and her knees gave away as she leaned on him crying.

"Bastard…" she chocked out…

* * *

Yzak watched as the nurse unwrapped the bandage on his one arm. Flexing his fingers he was relieved when he didn't feel any pain. 

"Try not to move your arm so much Mr. Joule." Yzak glared at her but began violently coughing before he could bite back a response. The nurse moved her fingers to his throat after he was finished. "The glands in your throat are inflamed." She stated.

"I could've told you that!" Yzak snapped before going into another coughing fit. His ribs were truly taking abuse from the constant cough. The nurse sighed rummaging through a near cabinet drawer. Grabbing a small bottle she examined it before looking at him.

"This shouldn't conflict with your other medication. Hold your breath and don't make any sudden movements."

"What are you doing?" He demanded as she filled a needle with the unknown substance. Putting the jar down she inched closer forcing his head up.

"Don't move." He held his breath as the needle pierced his neck. Yzak blinked as a cool relaxing feeling replaced the sore and burning one. Smiling at his reaction she patted his shoulder.

"That should ease your coughing for a while."

* * *

"How long have you been…you know?" Ken asked lying on his bed 

"Three months…" She said sadly. Ken looked at her gut and shrugged.

"And here I was thinking that you'd put on a bit of weight. You actually can't tell you know?" She glanced at him.

"I just thought I'd clarify that they're yours." Ken nodded before narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'they're'?"

"The babies." She said obviously.

"You mean there's more than one?"

"Oh crap I didn't tell you." She smiled at him. "Twins."

"Guys or gals?" He asked sitting up. She chuckled before she became serious.

"Did you find it?" Frowning he shook his head

"No. Not yet."

"What? Are you loosing your touch?" She playfully jabbed him in the arm.

"Ami…I don't think its here."

"But that can't be right." She whispered to herself. "I was positive…"

* * *

Dearka shook his head. 

"I can't believe that that thing is reproducing." Athrun glanced at him.

"You're talking about Ken right?"

"Yeah. It just seems so wrong."

"That's not very nice." Nicol said before stuffing his face with food.

"Want to go visit Yzak when you're finished?" Athrun asked trying to get away from that topic.

"Sure." Nicol said nodding "Why not."

* * *

_A very short and bad chapter...I apologize. It was just that I needed to update soon before...School. (Screams in horror) Another chapter won'tbe up till next weekend after school's started and I have my feet on the ground...Sorry…_


	9. Heart, Body, Mind and Soul

**-Missing In Action-**

**Chapter Nine: Heart, Body, Mind and Soul**

_One week later_

Yzak limped to the hanger and looked at The Capital. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"You made this?" Ken nodded obviously pleased at his reaction.

"Yep! I certainly did? Like her?" Yzak nodded.

"It's nice."

"Glad you think so." Ken laughed tugging at Yzak's hair. "Love your hair."

"Well I haven't been able to wash it in a week! So if I were you I'd shut my mouth" Ken stuck out his tongue and made a weird childish noise.

"That is just disgusting. You're hair should be burned off your scalp so you can grow anew…Like grass." Yzak glared at him.

"How bout I wash it instead."

"I suppose that would work but I like my idea better." Ken giggled childishly but became serious as Yzak dropped to his knees clutching his chest.

"Shit." He cursed and closed his eyes shut. Ken helped his friend stand.

"I told you. I said 'you are not ready to walk around yet' but you were just like-"

"Shut up!" He snapped and Ken nodded.

"Yep you were like 'shut up'" Suddenly an alarm went off and Ken snapped his head up. "What the?" The ship shook and Ken blinked.

"Either the ship shook or I'm having a seizure. Wait maybe an earthquake!" Yzak glared at him.

"We're under attack you shit hole."

"Well…" Ken said slowly "I suppose that's also possible."

* * *

"Kira?" Kira turned his head away from the window to look at Cagalli. "How are you feeling?" She asked and Kira sighed leaning and putting his forehead against the cool glass. 

"I'm alight."

"You're lying."

"I have a headache like you wouldn't believe but besides that I'm fine."

"Headaches? Coordinators rarely get headaches."

"Yet they happen." Kira whispered "And I have a really bad one at the moment."

"You should take some pills and go to bed." Cagalli suggested looking concerned. Kira nodded and stepped away from the window.

"That's not a bad idea. But I forget."

"Huh?" Cagalli stepped forward and gasped catching Kira as he fainted. "Kira!"

* * *

Ken jumped into his suit. "Let's show those children what the former Commander of the Lavoisier is made of…" He buckled up and took a deep breath "Tyrant Launching!" As soon as he was free from the hanger he put the engines on full and dived headfirst into the battle. 

"Those three machines." He growled remembering how badly they had hurt her. The Tyrant was about to get her revenge.

* * *

Kira opened his eyes to darkness…he was floating in it. He turned around quickly his hair getting in his eyes. He blinked feeling dizzy. "Hello?" He didn't hear his own voice from his mouth and he blinked as his hands and feet became numb. The feeling began to crawl its way up his arms and legs as if the darkness was devouring him. 'What is this place? Ho- did I g-t –re?' He gasped his thoughts were becoming fuzzy. 'I'm dy-ng.' He couldn't feel his arms, legs and the numbness was crawling further still.

* * *

Athrun dodged and fired back the machine simply holding up its shields and blocking his attack. 

"To your left." Ken had contacted him just in time and he managed to dodge what would have been a fatal blow.

"Thanks." He said to which Ken replied.

"Dearka is having troubles, his suit doesn't have a shield. Keep an eye on him."

"Right" Ken seriousness made the whole situation seem all the more grave and dangerous.

"These are the three machines that I encountered before." Ken hissed, "Don't underestimate them." He nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

Kira was gasping like he was a fish out of water and as Cagalli carried him to the infirmary his breathing was becoming haggard as though someone was strangling him. 

"Kira? Kira snap out of it." Cagalli tried to quicken her pace but she was already going as fast as she could.

"I'm dying" Kira gasped causing her worry to increase tenfold.

"Kira you bastard you hang on you hear." As she entered the infirmary she nearly collided with Mwu who was flexing his arm. He must have just been given a clear bill of health for his was no longer wearing a sling to support his arm.

"Cagalli? What's happened?" Mwu demanded as she pushed past him. The doctor turned noticed Kira and immediately motioned for her to lay him down on a bed. Mwu reentered the infirmary and asked again what had happened. The doctor asked the same thing and she threw her arms in the air.

"I don't know! He said he had a headache and so all I said was for him to get some sleep and take some pills! Next thing I know he's fainted and is like this!" The doctor took out a small flashlight and bent over Kira's form forcing his eyelids open. The doctor gasped as he shined the light into Kira's eyes.

"What is it?" Cagalli and Mwu demanded at once.

"Look." The doctor allowed them room and handed the small light to Mwu. Cagalli kneeled next to the bed as Mwu forced open Kira's eyes and shined the light in. They both gasped startled. The eye's pupil was but a mere pinhole. The normal gentle purple that was usually shining with warmth was now cold and surrounded the pinhole as if to focus it.

"What in the world." Mwu voiced her thoughts and the doctor shooed them out of the way.

"I have almost no medical experience when dealing with Coordinators but I will try to help him." Cagalli's hands shook

"Kira."

* * *

Kira felt the darkness devour his heart quickly climbing towards his mind. Voices he had never heard in his life swam in his ears… 

_"This one will survive"_

"_Doctor we're experiencing problems…" _

"_Increase the dosage that should stabilize it." _

The darkness absorbed his mind to which he felt all warmth vanish…

* * *

"My suits running low." Nicol growled over the communicator to which Dearka agreed and Athrun muttered a 'same.' 

"You guys get charged up. I'll keep these guys busy." Ken muttered

"All by yourself?" Athrun asked.

"I'll try…better hurry…my suits running out of power as well."

* * *

"No." Yzak hissed trying to get Ami away from The Capital. 

"Get out of my way." She growled and Yzak snorted.

"No way in hell."

"Ken put you up to this didn't he?" She questioned grabbing his collar. Yzak glared at her.

"So what if he did…"

"This is why I didn't tell him!" She yelled pushing Yzak out of the way. Yzak stumbled trying to regain his footing but failed as he collided with the steel floor. He cursed and groaned trying to get to his feet. Ami was about to jump in the cockpit when he stop her by grabbing her ankle. She fell on top of him and his eyes snapped open wide at the pain that radiated from his chest and leg.

"Damnit Yzak!" She paused in yelling at him when she noticed that he had cushioned her fall. "Are you okay?" Yzak nodded. And she sighed standing and glaring at him. Yzak remained down rubbing his chest with a straggled groan. Ami felt her eyes soften as he raised a shaking hand to the railing in an attempt to stand. She helped him up and he limped heavily as he made his way out of the hanger.

"Screw it!" He growled at her "Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you!" Yzak then began grumbling about needing painkillers, ice and a warm shower.

* * *

Ken felt the intensity rise as the machines all fired at him and began the assault. He dodged and then felt his eyes narrow a seed breaking in his mind. 

"Come and get some!" He shouted dodging and attacking with a new grace. The machines responded by going all out on him. Pulling out his beam saber he threw it and it struck the one machines taking off its head and a portion of the arm. The pilot mustn't have been very happy at that and charged at him.

* * *

Kira had never in his life felt so empty or alone. He didn't have a body to communicate with, nor did he seem to have a soul anymore…just darkness and his state of mind kept him aware that he was in fact there. He didn't feel pain, anger, sorrow, confusion, happiness, frustration, concern or anything except for the feeling of total emptiness. 

"_Kira?"_ He felt a jolt of surprise. _"Kira…"_

"_My name is Kira?" _Did he just say that?

"_Yes. That is your name…"_

"_Oh." _

"_Lost?" _

"_What are you?" _

"_Curiosity? Fascinating that you can feel such a thing. I am you. Somehow we got separated." _

"_Separated?" _

"_Yes. Body, mind, soul and heart, you are shattered. The result I suppose of genetic interference. Perhaps the blood transfusion is to blame." _

"_I don't understand." _

"_You are incapable to understand…you are the mind. You need the heart to understand."_

"_I don't understand." _

"_Help me repair…let's gather together in this darkness. Hurry before we're dead for too great a time to reconnect with the body." _

"_We're dead?" _

_"Yes…hurry and reach out towards us."_

_"You cannot die yet, you have many lives to save…a great many."_

* * *

Kira felt a warmth spread throughout his body and saw an approching light that consumed everything and made the darkness vanish. He wasn't alone anymore as he felt a body to move and heard someone sobbing. Blinking rapidly his vision returned and drawing a deep breath that cut his throat and lungs he looked up as someone shaking fingers touched his face. Murrue, Cagalli, Mwu, Tolle, Milly and Flay stood at his bedside. Faces wet from tears. 

"Why is everybody sad?" he asked dimly and Cagalli shook her head and began sobbing again.

"Kira. Don't you scare us like that again." Murrue commanded and he blinked.

"Scared?"

"You were dead Kira." Flay whispered "Dead for…" she looked at her watch "29 minutes." The doctor pushed them aside and started to examine him.

"I was dead?" He questioned and they nodded he narrowed his eyes. "How did I die?"

"We're not sure." Murrue answered. Kira smiled touching his head.

"Hey my headache's gone!"

* * *

"Five more minutes…" Nicol said looking at his watch. The others nodded and looked at their suits. Yzak was looking a bit rough around the edges as he tried to stop Ami again. 

"He's a good pilot." Yzak hissed trying to hold her back.

"I thought you said you wouldn't stop me!" She snapped and Yzak narrowed his eyes.

"I forgot that I promised him!"

"Out of my way Joule! I couldn't care less that you made a promise."

"Ami! Stop." Yzak growled a cold edge to his words. Athrun watched as Yzak gasped for breath his eyes contorting in what he believed as anger but second-guessed that it might be pain. Ami glared at him before apologizing.

"I'm sorry." Yzak blinked at her.

"What?" She tightened her hand into a fist and Athrun's eyes widened in realization for what she planned to do. He quickly made his way to her as she punched Yzak and sent him toppling back to the ground. He caught up with her in time to stop her.

"Ami!" He shouted. "What do you think you're doing? Yzak's wounded!" Dearka and Nicol rushed to Yzak and Dearka growled.

"He's out cold." Dearka picked Yzak up and glared at her.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Nicol nodded and glanced down as the engineers gave them the okay to launch.

"Athrun lets go." Nicol said but Athrun was still arguing with Ami. "Athrun!" he shouted.

"Go ahead Nicol!" Athrun commanded, "I'll be there in a bit."

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter up! Sorry about it taking so long to update…but with school and the amount of homework I'm getting from my science and English class…you can't blame me! If you are confused please tell me and i will clarify it in the next chapter!_


	10. The Spider

**-Missing In Action-**

**Chapter 10: The Spider… **

Kira was told to recite the alphabet; to count to 100 by multiplies of 6, to identify 14 different colors and to speak everyone's name that stood in the room. The doctor sat back in his chair disbelieving as Kira managed to answer everything without hesitating and had even corrected the doctor as he mispronounced how to say a color.

"Amazing usually the brain cells begin to die after being deprived of oxygen after a few minutes. And anyone even the normal coordinator would be brain dead for the amount of time you were gone." The doctor made him sit up and follow his finger before allowing him to lie down. He shook his head and grabbed a needle rolling up Kira's sleeve. Applying some rubbing alcohol with a cotton swab he then drew some blood.

"I'll let you get some rest Kira I'm sure this day hasn't been in your favor." Kira nodded and slowly closed his eyes. The doctor turned to everyone. "I'm going to try and find out what exactly happened…in the meantime please get some rest and return to your duties. I'll contact you if he has another episode."

* * *

Ken ignored his suit as it warned him of low power. The Tyrant had been hit several times and was going to need some serious repair when and if he managed to return to the ship. Dodging he ignored the sweat the poured down his face and fired back. He grunted as he was hit from behind and spiraled upwards a rain of fire upon him.

* * *

Yzak groaned opening his eyes to see everything swirling past him. 

"What hit me?"

"Ami."

"Oh." Yzak blinked as he was placed on a bed the cool blankets and soft mattress making him relax a tad but he was still pissed. "Wait." He hissed pointed a finger at Dearka's retreating form. "She hit me?" Dearka paused and looked at him.

"What? Oh yeah. Yes she did."

"That son of a bitch." He spat. Dearka left the room to get to his mobile suit.

"Back again are we Mr. Joule?" A doctor asked sadly...Yzak growled like an animal.

* * *

Ami watched as Athrun pointed his finger at her and began to speak in a very clear and harsh tone. 

"Ami. You are not a pilot of this ship. You are not the owner of that mobile suit. You have no right to harm my teammates. Especially when he's looking out of you and considering that this is Yzak's we're talking about…" Athrun lowered his finger and shook his head "You had no right to do that. None. If I catch you leaving this hanger in that suit I'll shoot you down." Ami watched as Athrun turned and went to his mobile suit just as Nicol left the hanger in the Blitz… She looked at the Capital before biting her lip and walking away.

"If he doesn't come back…" Ami hissed to herself. "I'll never forgive you Zala."

* * *

Kira opened his eyes and nearly screamed as he awoke finding something on his nose staring at him. Sitting upright and flicking the spider off he pushed away the covers and looked around desperately to find where the spider had flown. He spotted it on the floor and keeping his eyes trained on it reached for the pillow. The spider hissed and Kira grabbed a pillow glaring at it. 

"I dare ya to hiss like that again bud." The spider took a few steps forward and raised its front legs in a threatening manner. Kira could see its long fangs in the front of its face and hoped it wasn't too poisonous. It hissed again and Kira gulped raising the pillow to strike at it. "Did you crawl into a biohazard waste dump when you were little or something you mutant?" the spider hissed again its front legs twitching as if it dared him to get closer. Kira threw the pillow and cursed when he missed. The spider inched forward and Kira glared at it. "Don't come any closer I got…I got a gun." He lied and the spider seem to know it as it hissed racing at him. "Oh shit!" He cursed jumping off the bed and grabbing the pillow. He backed up and watched as the spider turned and slowly approached him. "What happened to that saying 'its more scared of you than you are of it?'" Suddenly the door opened and he snapped his head in the direction as Cagalli entered.

"Kira? What the hell are you doing?"

"Spider!" Kira yelled and Cagalli gave him a blank look before laughing and doubling over.

"Are you serious?" Kira glared at her and she stared at the now docile spider … "Wait till I tell the others that you were-"it was then the spider charged Cagalli screamed as it hissed racing at her. She dived behind him.

"Holy shit! Kira! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

* * *

His suit was beeping warning him that any moment it would be over whether or not he still wanted to fight. Glancing at his reflection for a brief moment he saw his crazed eyes daring the world to take him on…he growled. "The Tyrant isn't done yet." 

"Ken? Ken you there?"

"Nicol?" he asked dodging. "Where are Athrun and Dearka?"

"Long story. But they'll be along shortly."

"Good because my suit wont hold out much longer. She's ready to give in."

"How much time till your power runs out?"

"Two…three minutes. Maybe five if I just float here." He grunted as something hit his suit more warnings flaring before him.

* * *

Ami walked into the infirmary only to receive one of the coldest glares she had ever been given in her life. 

"Hey Yzak." He narrowed his eyes pushing the icepack harder against his head.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure." She answered brushing some hair away from her face. "I'm wondering if you've ever met a pilot named Kira?"

"Kira?" Yzak narrowed his eyes at her. "Not that I can remember why?"

"He has something we need…Unfortunately we can't find him. We thought Athrun might have it since they are best friends but…" She threw her hands in the air. "Nothing? It seems were going to have to find Kira's parents instead."

"Friends? I've never heard Athrun speak of him."

"Weird…they've been friends since small brats." Yzak sunk into his pillow staring at the ceiling.

"Friends huh?"

'_My friend made that." Kira's eyes narrowed "It's the only thing that I have left from our friendship.'_

_'Yzak fired again and Kira's eyes widened blood tickling from his mouth'_

"Oh crap." he groaned closing his eyes shut.

"Yzak?"

"What?" He stared at her.

"Something the matter?"

"Besides the fact that I feel like I've been beaten with a shovel across the head? No! Nothing is the matter!"

* * *

Ken was gasping for breath leaning back in his seat. His eyes were darting in all directions considering all options as fast as his mind could process them. His suit had almost held out for a full two hours… 

"Hang in there." He growled at it as suit. Suddenly two other machines appeared and he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that they were Athrun and Dearka.

* * *

"Kira? Cagalli?" Mwu asked pausing. "Why are you standing on the bed?" 

"Shhh!" Cagalli hissed franticly waving her hand. "We're listening for it." He glanced around the room and held his breath listening for something, anything. After a moment he released the breath he had been holding and felt compelled yawn.

"What exactly are you listening for?" He then heard a small pitter-patter. "What's was that?" Kira took the gun Cagalli offered and bit his lip.

"Don't anyone make any sudden movements."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." Mwu said walking towards the bed… "Hand over the gun."

"Don't move." Kira said his eyes darting to his feet.

"Huh?" He looked at his foot and saw a spider about the size of a hand. He went to step on it but it was fast and he missed. He watched the spider make its way up the wall. Kira fired the gun and everyone's eyes widened as it bounced off. Kira looked at the gun and then at him.

* * *

As soon as two hours expired three things happened. The enemy retreated, the Tyrant ran out of power and a bird which happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time exploded as it got hit in exchange of some final fire. 

"That…must not have felt good." Ken had commented.

* * *

Mwu blinked and shook his head. 

"You hit it right?" He said trying to clarify that the spider should indeed be dead.

"Y-Yeah…" Kira shook his head. "Am I dying again? Cause the last time I died a ton of weird shit happened."

"Well if you are I'm coming along." Cagalli said watching the spider run across the ceiling. Mwu sighed.

"Kira. I'm sure you missed. I've never seen you handle a gun before. You probably just missed." Mwu was trying to convince himself as well with the others. "Hey what do you mean by weird shit?"

"Well I found myself talking to me." Kira said looking at him "I was floating…yeah there was a lot of floating. Not a lot of colour."

"Sounds like something you might want to discuss with a psychiatrist." Kira's eyes narrowed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha" He said sarcastically biting out each word.

* * *

Ken stumbled out of the Tyrant into Ami's outstretched arms. 

"You damn bastard. Making Yzak promise to keep me here." Ken laughed

"So Yzak was true to his word?"

"Yeah. He's in the infirmary after I punched him." Ken pushed her away at arms length.

"You punched him?"

"Yeah after I pushed him though."

"You pushed him? How hard?"

"Hard enough that he couldn't stand for awhile." Ken glared at her.

"What kind of woman did I fall in love with? Pushing around a wounded man who can barely stand."

"A man huh? I'd say Yzak's still got a few years till he gets that title." Ken glared at her before nodding and sighing.

"He still has a lot to learn that Yzak."

* * *

The doctor entered and before the door closed behind him a spider scurried past and out. He glanced at it eyes wide. That spider was bigger then the biggest he'd ever seen. Turning to see how his patient, Kira was doing he froze. Kira, Cagalli and Mwu were standing on the bed. Mwu jumped off and cleared his throat. 

"You are never to repeat this to anybody." The doctor nodded.

* * *

A man knitted his hands together the darkness obstructing his face and a good portion of his torso. He inhaled as a man entered the room. 

"Has it been found?"

"No sir. It has not."

"Damn."

"Sir?"

"I'm am starting to doubt my dear nephews capabilities. First he failed to assassinate Mr. Joule and now this. What about my pet?"

"She has returned bringing with her the location of Kira. Seems he's on the ship called the Archangel."

"Is that so." The man bowed his head. "Send Mike to kill Nimuac he knows a great deal more then he lets on."

"Of course sir."

* * *

_Kay! It seems like there will be two more chapters before the shit hits the fan and the stories continued in -Prisoner of War-. I'll try to update once every week!_


	11. Reader of the Future!

**-Missing In Action-**

**Chapter 11: Reader of the Future… **

**_Note: I have decided to combined the final two chapters into one…since neither were that long… _**

**Three days later**

Yzak ran his fingertips along the windows as he walked by. He was thinner than even he would have liked and paler as well. But at least he wasn't in the infirmary anymore. Walking up to a door he took a deep breath and asked to enter. He felt compelled to approach Athrun and tell him what he had done but before he did that he had to tell another.

"Come in." He entered.

"Commander?"

"Right on time Yzak, Please take a seat."

* * *

Ken looked around feeling something unsettling…Disturbing even. Inhaling he felt tension. He turned expecting to see someone but he didn't even see a fly fluttering against the windows. He was alone; no one was with him, near him or even approaching him. So why did it feel as though he had a gun to his head.

* * *

Kira laid the pieces out in front of him determined. Picking up a pair of tweezers he started to sort through the pieces. Placing certain parts with others and so forth. 

"If Athrun built you all those years ago…I should be able to build you now." Kira pushed some hair out of his eyes as he looked at a very unusual piece. "I don't remember this being a part Birdy." He was tempted to throw it over his shoulder but instincts and common sense told him to keep it.

* * *

Ken stared at his food and jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Athrun stared at him taking his hand away. 

"You okay?"

"No. Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel it…"

"Feel what?" Athrun took a seat across from him and crossed his arms on the table. Ken let out a long breath.

"You know that feeling… right before you enter a battle. That tension."

"I've experienced it." Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"Well that's what I feel. It started when I woke up this morning. The tension is so thick I can barely eat, sleep or concentrate. Every time I inhale my heart painfully clenches. I can barely breathe at certain moments." Athrun leaned forward and placed a hand on Ken's brow. Ken pulled away. "I don't have a fever."

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary and get checked out. Maybe you're adrenaline is all messed up."

"Kira Yamato. Did he ever give you a disk?"

"Kira?"

"He's your best friend correct? Well he's been the recent target of Blue Cosmo's because of a recent discovery concerning a Doctor Hibiki. Blue Cosmo's are becoming fearful for some reason and ZAFT is looking for the disk that Doctor Hibiki wrote to find out why."

"Why would Kira have this disk?" Ken looked at him before looking around.

"Kira's biological father is Doctor Hibiki. And if I remember correctly Kira has been named the a top specimen." Athrun's eyes widened. "Many are believing that Hibiki did some special tinkering with your dear friend to turn him into a war machine. Kira has single handedly defeated commanders, armies and you yourself have been defeated by him." Athrun slammed his hands on the table and stood.

"Kira hates killing. Hates war. Hates fighting. He is not a war machine. He is Kira! Kira Yamato."

"I hope you speak the truth."

* * *

Dearka turned a corner and bumped into someone who cursed. He apologized and it was then he noticed whom he had bumped into. 

"Hi Ami."

"Watch where you're going." Dearka nodded and stepped out of her way.

"Sorry. I was in deep thought."

"I never thought you were capable of such a thing." Ami remarked walking past him. Dearka glared at her back. Suddenly Ami turned and stared at him.

"Keep your eyes open. Something is about to happen soon."

"Pardon?" She didn't repeat her words as she continued on her way.

* * *

"There is a woman. She has no name but for the last twelve years she has been serving as a tool to keep us one step ahead of the enemy." Athrun sat back down and stared at him. "She can read the future and when she speaks she speaks of what she sees. Most are confused by her words…however since Ami is her sister. She understands what exactly the girl is trying to get across." 

"Where is this girl now?"

"None know. She was abducted about two months ago while in ZAFT's custody but not before she said…" Ken dug around in his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. "She said this…" He pressed a button and it played.

'The ultimate protector and enforcer of life will fire his guns in twice years. All fear, respect and loathe ultimate protector's ability. Dance in rain. Scream in fire but clamp hands with ultimate protector and be freed from rain and fire. Heart beating with learning and understanding believe in that heart. Tears will sing from his eyes. A seed shall sprout. He walks the dark path alone to the light…but heart beats. Soul listens. Gentle eyes warm the soul when one's own is in tears…Weep. For if his strong light fades…Darkness will consume the candle that the remainder of us shed…Kira I clasp your pain in my heart…lets I share the burden.' Athrun listened closely and swallowed when he heard his friend's name.

"What does that mean?"

"Ami said it means that Kira will be the ultimate weapon in bringing the war to a halt for as long as his heart beats. She said that he would hold intense pain in his heart and soul because he will be the only thing keeping the PLANTS and earth together. She said that if Kira dies we might as well too for our hope is no hope compared to his. She compared him to a sun and us to a candle…She said 'How would we live without the sun…She answered her own question by saying 'we couldn't'." Ken suddenly chuckled "We then proceeded to have an argument cause at the time" Ken clasped his hands together imitating Ami's voice, which he did perfectly. "Take this seriously you bastard! Men never understand. Quit laughing! This is serious!" Ken snorted throwing his hands in the air. "I call it angry pregnant woman with her hormones all out of whack or A.P.W.H." Athrun laughed and Ken chuckled as he finished. Suddenly the window shattered and Ken jerked backwards a bullet in his chest Athrun caught him before he hit the ground.

* * *

He lowered the sniper rifle and nodded to himself. Black hair blew into his eyes and he straightened and packed away a few things before walking away. "Goodbye Ken."

* * *

"Ken?" He was limp and as he placed him on the floor he felt for a pulse. He felt a light beat against his fingertips meaning that Ken was still alive. 

"Hang on." The pool of blood was becoming bigger and he almost slipped in it as he went to go call for medical aid.

* * *

Kira looked at the package as Cagalli handed it to him. Putting down the tweezers he was using to put Birdy back together he took it from her. 

"Its from your mom and dad." Cagalli said looking at a near wall. "They're in Orb." Kira muttered a thanks and opened it.

"A disk?"

* * *

Ami rushed into the infirmary only to be pushed back by Athrun. 

"Ami he's been hurt badly. The doctors need room." Ami shook her head trying to push past.

"What happened?"

"It looks like someone tried to assassinate him." Ami's hand rushed to her mouth.

"What? No."

"He was hit in the chest. It came close to hitting his heart but it looks like he'll survive." She grabbed Athrun's shirt and started to cry. "He can't die. He can't…He can't die."

* * *

**This is where I was going to end the chapter! But oh my! It's being continued! YAY!**

* * *

**18 hours later…**

Ken opened his eyes and winced at the pain in his chest.

"I hate being shot." He grumbled touching his head. Suddenly a hand overlapped his and he looked at Ami who stared down at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what that feels like."

"It hurts like hell."

"And how do you know what hell feels like?" Ken gave a snort and winced as it caused the sharp throb in his chest to increase.

"No laughing for awhile it seems. Hey Ami where is my coat?" She pointed to a near chair and he smiled thinking of something. "Can you reach into the left pocket and get something for me?" She nodded and walked over to his coat. Picking it up and searching the pocket her eyes blinked a few times as she pulled out a small box then her eyes widened as she flipped it open. The diamond ring caught the sunlight perfectly rainbows dancing on her face and the near walls.

"I've decided to marry." He said to the ceiling and he heard her gasp. "It's a guy."

"What!"

"I'm joking! Joking! Ow!" He yelled as the box clocked him upside the head. "Ami!"

"Sorry you ass!" He sighed.

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

"What!"

"Ha! Doesn't feel so good does it?"

"You're too cruel. But does that mean it's a yes."

"Yes." She bent down picking up the box and slipping the ring on her finger.

"Looks expensive."

"Good. Cause it was."

"So when I go shopping some guy will try and kill me for it huh?" Ken blinked.

"Pardon?"

* * *

Yzak saw Athrun in his room and asked to enter. Athrun looked from his book and at him puzzled. 

"This is a war. Why do you have free time?"

"Well I-" Athrun glared at him and then went to his book. "I need to relax."

"Well now that's funny." Yzak snipped crossing his arms. "Look I'd just thought you had the right to know that there's is a slight chance that I might have killed Kira." Athrun bolted from his bed and put his book down.

"What?"

"I shot him when I was on the Archangel… They were the ones that fished me from the waters." Yzak looked bored and leaned against the wall.

"A coordinator among naturals…disturbing isn't it." Athrun swallowed. "I'll be honest here." Yzak traced his finger along his scar "It feels better knowing that it was a coordinator who gave me this scar." With that Yzak glared at him before exiting the room.

_If Kira dies we might as well too for our hope is no hope compared to his_

* * *

Kira watched as the flawed Birdy tried to fly. He had to reach and catch it as it failed. 

"Nope. That's not working." He took it apart again and felt like banging his head against the wall. "Athrun I didn't give you enough credit when we were little. That much I'll say." He sighed as he tried his best to restore the gift Athrun had given him all those years ago. He glanced at the disk his parents had given him. He had already looked at it but he had been confused as to what was written on it. But he knew it was important…suddenly it occurred to him and he stood grabbing the disk.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

"_So you shot this Kira who had been watching over you to make sure you didn't escape?" Rau Le Creuset smiled a queer smile and Yzak almost shivered. _

"_Yes. I did." _

"_Where'd you shoot him?"_

"_I'm not sure sir. We were struggling and rolling on the ground as I said before. For a natural he was certainly strong." Rau Le Creuset smiled. _

"_Kira Yamato is no natural. He is a coordinator." Yzak stood _

"_What!" _

"_Kira is a coordinator." _

"_Sir how do you know this?" _

"I make sure I know certain things."

'_In other words.' Yzak thought to himself 'Athrun told you.' _

_-Fin Flashback_-

* * *

Kira stomped on the disk and dropped the remains into the trash. Clapping his hands together he went to work on Birdy some more. He let out a long breath as he picked up the tweezers and started to fiddle around with aerodynamics. 

"How the hell did Athrun do this?"

* * *

Athrun watched the scenery change below the ship and sighed running his hand through his hair. 

"Damn you Yzak."

"What did he do now?" Athrun glanced over his shoulder at Dearka.

"Wow."

"What's wow?"

"I hardly ever see you without Yzak being near." Dearka crossed his arms.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Its just odd."

"Yzak and I just happen to get along. And he always carries a gun."

"What and you don't?"

"Not always." Dearka stood by him. "How's Ken doing?"

"Fine. He proposed to Ami."

"Bout time."

"I walked in on their engagement argument. Supposedly she feels uncomfortable wearing an expensive ring and wants him to go in and get it exchanged for a cheaper one." Athrun smirked. "Ken was ranting on about woman and how they make no sense."

"His rants are scary." Dearka said suddenly getting a distasteful look.

* * *

Kira walked out to the hanger and threw Birdy in the air. After flapping once or twice it circled around him and landed on his shoulder. Kira breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Looks like you were repairable." Suddenly a hand clasped over his eyes and another over his mouth. He tried to get away but something stung his arm, a needle perhaps, and everything went dark.

"Bout time we caught you." A husk voice growled

* * *

**5 hours later**

Athrun was talking to Nicol when suddenly something came scratching and tapping against a near window. He stood and blinked as he saw Birdy.

"Birdy" It chirped. Nicol looked at it.

"A mechanical bird?"

* * *

"Where is the disk?" Kira blinked and winced at the next blow to his head. He was tied to a pole and his fellow crewmembers were either thrown into the Archangels cells or killed. 

"I destroyed it." The man yelled and hit him again this time harder. Kira coughed and moaned.

"You did what?"

"I destroyed it!" The man took out a gun and pointed it against his old wound.

"Say that again?" Kira took a deep breath.

"I. Destroyed. It."

"I know you're lying to me." the man hissed.

"No. You're hoping I am." The man backhanded him and Kira cried out blood trickling down his cheek.

"Lock him up! He's not telling us something."

* * *

"How could I have allowed this to happen?" Mwu demanded of himself. Murrue shook her head. 

"Its more my fault than yours. How were we supposed to know that they would turn on us?"

"Where's the kid?" By 'kid' Mwu was referring to Kira.

"I don't know. They were looking for him I fear that he's been-"

Murrue snapped her mouth shut and turned to look through the bars of her cell as two men led the person whom they had just been talking about by. Kira had his head held high blood trickling from cuts and scrapes. It was obvious he had been beaten because of the way he limped and the bruises that were starting to appear. No matter what had happened to him Kira was carrying himself as a solider. One that held a pride in not bowing his head and admitting defeat. This caused her to smile.

'He's come so far…' an image of him saying that he was only a civilian and not a solider rang through her mind and she almost laughed. 'Kira what a man you've become.'

* * *

_Okay that is the final chapter for -Missing in Action- You'll have to look out for –Prisoner of War-, which I am plotting out, and doing rough drafts for. So far it looks a lot more promising and all of you who read -Missing in Action- should really love it. All those things that weren't answered will be. Like the importance of the spider which was mentioned in an earlier chapter and Ken's past occupation. I have an ending that is kinda sad yet happy planned and no more will I say!_

_By the way! This chapter was rushed and you can review me the mistakes I made and I will fix them!_


End file.
